Barbie
Barbie Roberts ist die Hauptfigur dieser Puppenwelt. Wenn im Folgenden von Barbie die Rede ist, ist immer diese Figur gemeint. Barbie orientierte sich von Anfang an an aktuellen Modetrends und ist daher immer eine Verkörperung des jeweiligen Zeitgeistes. Entsprechend hat sich ihr Erscheinungsbild immer wieder geändert. Aussehen *Die erste Barbie gab es in blond und brünett, jeweils mit Pferdeschwanz und gelocktem Pony. Ihre Kopfform mit geschlossenem Mund und anmodellierten Wimpern war der der Lilli nachempfunden, und genau wie diese hat sie einen Körper mit weiblichen Formen und trägt kräftiges Make-up. Anders als die meisten anderen Puppen spreizt sie ihre Beine beim Hinsetzen nicht, sondern hält sie damenhaft parallel (dies war ebenfalls schon bei Lilli so). Später gab es sie auch mit Kurzhaarfrisuren und in anderen Haarfarben. *1967 bekam Barbie ein neues Gesicht. Die Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und die Wimpern sind aufgemalt oder aus richtigen Haaren. Insgesamt wirkt sie mädchenhafter als die Vorgängerin. *1977 erschien die Superstar Barbie. Sie hatte als Erste den Kopf, der 20 Jahre lang für Barbie verwendet wurde: ein breit lächelndes Gesicht mit großen Augen und Grübchen am Kinn. Es ist die von Mattel am häufigsten verwendete Kopfform. Die Vielfalt der Haarfarben wurde mit dieser Puppe aufgegeben: Barbie war von nun an grundsätzlich blond. Erst ab 1991 gab es Barbie wieder mit anderen Haarfarben. *Seit 1996 hat Barbie ein neues Gesicht mit geschlossenem Mund. 2000 wurde das Superstar-Gesicht modifiziert; es ist seitdem schmaler und das Grinsen nicht mehr so übertrieben. Diese beiden Kopfformen werden heute noch verwendet; seit 2005 allerdings in einer Version, die etwa 10 % größer ist. *Zu Anfang des Jahres 2003 brachte Mattel Puppen mit einer neuen Körperform auf den Markt; Rumpf und Beine sind kürzer und die Hüften breiter. Diese Form wurde aber schon nach zwei Jahren wieder aufgegeben und Mattel kehrte zur vorherigen Größe zurück. Um das Spielen mit Barbie interessanter zu gestalten, entwickelte Mattel im Laufe der Jahre ständig Veränderungen, zum Beispiel knickbare Beine (bendable legs), auswechselbare Perücken, färbbare Haare (Color Magic). Regelmäßig kamen auch sprechende Puppen auf den Markt. Mehrere Male wurde für Barbie ein beweglicherer Körper mit weiteren Gelenken entwickelt, der neben dem herkömmlichen Körper mit starren Armen und nur begrenzt knickbaren Beinen eingesetzt wurde. Diese Körper wurden aber nur wenige Jahre produziert. Barbies Kleidung Der kommerzielle Erfolg von Barbie beruht zu einem wesentlichen Teil darauf, dass sie von Anfang an mit einer reichhaltigen Garderobe für jede Gelegenheit ausgestattet war. Da Barbie ursprünglich nur im Badeanzug verkauft wurde, brauchte sie dringend etwas zum Anziehen. Die ersten Kleider waren von den Modellen der Haute Couturebeeinflusst und trugen wie diese Namen. Anfang der 1960er Jahre war Jacqueline Kennedy stilbildend, dieser Einfluss ist auch in Barbies Kleidung spürbar. Ab 1967 trug Barbie''Modelle, die sich an den Mod-Kleidern der Carnaby Street orientierten. Auch spätere Trends wie die von der Fernsehserie ''Dynasty (dt.: Der Denver-Clan) beeinflussten die Mode der 1980er Jahre, Discomode und Designerjeans gingen an Barbie ebenfalls nicht spurlos vorüber. Barbie ging immer mit der Mode und trug die aktuellen Farben der Saison. In den 1950er und frühen 1960er Jahren waren das eher Pastelltöne, erst Ende der 1960er Jahre kamen leuchtende Farben in Mode. In dieser Zeit ging Mattel dazu über, die Puppen in pinkfarbene Kartons zu verpacken. Seit damals wird dieses dunkle leuchtende Rosa als Geschmacksmuster unter dem Namen Barbie-Pink geschützt. Ab den 1990er Jahren wurden nicht mehr nur Kleider für mehr oder weniger alltägliche Situationen angeboten, sondern Barbie konnte sich nun auch als Meerjungfrau, Blumenelfe oder Märchenprinzessin verkleiden. Schon in den 1960er Jahren bot Mattel Kleidungsstücke an, die von den Kindern mittels beigefügter Stoffmalfarben, Applikationen oder Pailletten selbst neu gestaltet werden konnten. Derartige Stücke werden bis heute produziert und stellen eine erhebliche Erweiterung der Spielmöglichkeiten dar. Ethnische Barbies Barbie kommt in jedem Jahr in einem halben Dutzend Varianten auf den Markt. Ursprünglich waren diese Puppen alle hellhäutig. Seit 1980 gibt es die meisten Modelle auch in einer hispanischen und afroamerikanischen Version, um den Kindern aus diesen Ethnien Barbies in ihrer eigenen Hautfarbe zu bieten. Asiatische Barbies werden gelegentlich auch angeboten, sind aber selten. Auch von Barbies Freund Ken und ihren Schwestern gibt es gelegentlich ethnische Versionen. Davon unabhängig hat Barbie Freunde aus verschiedenen Ethnien Von der Luxuspuppe zum Massenspielzeug Barbie kostete 1959 3 Dollar – zu dieser Zeit waren das etwa 12 DM. Das Anfangsgehalt eines kaufmännischen Angestellten lag zu dieser Zeit bei etwa 200 bis 300 DM monatlich. Dazu kamen noch die Kosten für ihre Kleider, die oft aus edlen Materialien wie Seide oder Brokat bestanden und aufwendig geschneidert waren (gefüttert und mit funktionierenden Knöpfen oder Reißverschlüssen versehen). Unter diesen Umständen konnten sich nur Angehörige der oberen und mittleren Klassen den Kauf dieses Spielzeugs leisten. Entsprechend orientierte sich der Stil der Puppe und ihrer Kleidung an den Frauen dieser Schichten. Ab der Mitte der 1960er Jahre wurde der aktuelle Trend der Mode von britischen Modeschöpfern bestimmt, die bewusst auf Jugendliche der Unterschicht als Käufer abzielten. Der Trend zu preiswerter Kleidung setzte sich auch in den 1970er Jahren fort, in denen der Verzicht auf „Konsumterror“ gepredigt wurde. Mattel folgte diesen Trends und stellte die Kleidung für Barbie nunmehr vorwiegend aus Synthetikstoffen her. Weiter wurde keine dezente Garderobe für die elegante Dame mehr angeboten, sondern Kleidung nach dem Massengeschmack; das heißt die Schnitte wurden verspielter und die Farben kräftiger. Auch die Puppe selbst folgte diesem Trend: mit wallender blonder Mähne, breitem Grinsen, üppigem Dekolleté und knappen Miniröckchen entsprach sie nun dem Schönheitsideal der Unterschicht. Sie besuchte keine Vernissagen und Tennisplätze mehr, sondern widmete sich populären Sportarten wie Rollerskating oder Bowling und ging zu Popkonzerten. Dies alles ließ die Umsätze in die Höhe schnellen. Barbie als Sammelobjekt Barbie wurde ursprünglich als Spielpuppe konzipiert. Mitte der 1980er Jahre bemerkte man bei Mattel jedoch, dass ältere Puppen gesammelt wurden und teilweise hohe Preise erzielten. Seitdem werden neben den Spielpuppen auch Barbie-Puppen produziert, die für den erwachsenen Sammler gedacht sind. Da sie in kleineren Auflagen hergestellt werden, sind sie auch teurer als die Spielpuppen. Einige dieser Sammlerbarbies tragen Kleider und Accessoires, die von bekannten Modeschöpfern entworfen wurden, z. B.Karl Lagerfeld, Byron Lars oder Christian Louboutin. Andere sind wie Figuren aus Filmen oder Fernsehserien gekleidet; oft sind ihre Köpfe den Darstellern nachempfunden. In der Dolls of the World-Serie führte Barbie die Trachten verschiedener Länder vor. Seit 1994 gibt es wieder Puppen mit der Kopfform der ersten Barbie, die Repliken der in den 1960er Jahren verkauften Barbiekleider tragen. Seit 1986 gibt es Barbie-Puppen auch aus Porzellan, seit 2000 aus dem porzellanähnlichen Hartplastikmaterial „Silkstone“. Wie viele der Sammlerpuppen sind sie für Kinder nicht geeignet, da sie die gesetzlichen Sicherheitsbestimmungen für Spielzeug nicht erfüllen. Seltene Barbie-Puppen erzielen heute bei Sammlern Preise von mehreren Tausend Euro. Barbie-Puppen bestehen aus Plastik und sind daher dessen Alterungserscheinungen unterworfen. Vor allem bei den älteren Puppen gibt es Probleme, weil das Material ausbleicht oder vergilbt, Öl absondert, färbt oder mit anderen Materialien (z. B. Metallohrringen oder den Stoffen der Kleidung) chemische Verbindungen eingeht. Wie auf allen Sammelgebieten gibt es auch hier seltene Modelle, Sonderausgaben und Fehldrucke. Letzteres rührt vorwiegend daher, dass Mattel immer darauf bedacht war, kostengünstig zu produzieren. Gab es bei Materialien wie z. B. Puppenhaaren oder Kleiderstoffen Lieferengpässe, waren die Mitarbeiter gehalten, Restbestände von früheren Produktionen aufzubrauchen. So kamen Puppen und Kleidungsstücke in die Läden, die vom Grundmodell abwichen. Auch in Barbies Welt gibt es eine Blaue Mauritius: Ende der 1960er Jahre wurde in den Katalogen als neue Freundin Becky angekündigt, gelangte aber nie in den Verkauf. Dennoch fanden im Lauf der Jahrzehnte einige Prototypen der Puppe den Weg in Sammlungen. Ähnliche Fälle gibt es bis heute immer wieder. Kritik an Barbie *Schon an der ersten Barbie-Puppe wurden die Proportionen bemängelt (39-18-33 Zoll, entspricht in etwa den Maßen 99-46-84 cm), die laut den Kritikern eher der männlichen Phantasie entsprachen als den tatsächlichen Maßen einer Frau und somit das Selbstbewusstsein der Mädchen eher vermindern als bestärken würden. So gestaltete Jack Ryan, u. a. der sechste Ehemann von Zsa Zsa Gabor, die Puppe um. Die Oberweite wurde verringert und die Taille vergrößert (obwohl auch die neuen Maße nicht der Realität entsprachen, ließen sie zumindest die Kritiker verstummen). 1991 wurde von einem anderen Unternehmen die Puppe Happy To Be Me''herausgebracht, deren Proportionen realistischer waren. Sie konnte sich jedoch nur wenige Jahre auf dem Markt halten. Immer wieder wurde der Vorwurf erhoben, ''Barbies''Figur könne Essstörungen auslösen.[4] *Auch von feministischer Seite wurde ''Barbie regelmäßig kritisiert, da sie ein traditionelles Frauenbild zementiere und zu kritiklosem Konsum anrege. Dabei war die Puppe von Ruth Handler ursprünglich bewusst als Alternative zu den in den 1950er Jahren fast ausschließlich verkauften Babypuppen geplant worden, die zum Einüben der Mutterrolle dienen sollten. Barbie trug beim Kauf nur einen Badeanzug; die Kinder sollten selber für sie eine Persönlichkeit entwickeln. Demzufolge wurde für Barbie in jedem Jahr ihres Erscheinens Berufskleidung angeboten; 1961 sogar Doktorhut und -robe. Nach Ruth Handlers Abschied von Karl (1973) wurde das Konzept dahingehend geändert, dass die Puppen bestimmten Themen wie z. B. Popkultur, Tierliebe oder Sport zugeordnet und daher entsprechend gekleidet verkauft wurden. Der Schwerpunkt liegt seitdem auf trivialen Themen wie Make-up, Frisuren und Modedesign, so dass die Puppe inzwischen ein Symbol für die Oberflächlichkeit der Konsumgesellschaft geworden ist. Nach wie vor ist Barbie aber eine berufstätige Frau ohne Mann und Kinder, aber mit eigenem Haus und Auto – anders als ihre Freundin''Midge'' hat Mattel sie nie heiraten lassen. *Im September 2003 verbot Saudi-Arabien den Verkauf von Barbie-Puppen, weil sie nicht dem Sinn des Islams entsprächen. Zudem macht seit November 2003 in der arabischen Welt ein islamisch geprägtes Gegenmodell zu Barbie namens Fulla dem Original Konkurrenz. *Die psychologische Wirkung der Barbie auf den Konsumenten wird in der Tiefe als demütigend beschrieben, da der Konsument sich beständig mit dem vorgegebenen Ideal vergleicht und erkennen muss, ihm nicht zu entsprechen.[5] Sonstiges *In Deutschland hat die Marke Barbie einen Bekanntheitsgrad von 100 %. Durchschnittlich besitzt jedes Mädchen 7 Barbie-Puppen. (Quelle: VOX, Süddeutsche TV) *Statistisch gesehen werden drei Barbie-Puppen pro Sekunde verkauft. *Mattel machte zum Promoting neuer Puppen schon in den 1960er Jahren biographische Details offiziell bekannt. So wurden 1961 Fernsehspots ausgestrahlt, in denen berichtet wurde, wie Barbie Ken kennenlernte. Später erhielt Barbie auch einen vollen Namen: Barbara Millicent Roberts. Sie ist die älteste Tochter von Margaret und George Roberts, hat High Schools in Kalifornien und New York besucht, hat mehrere Doktortitel (als Tierärztin, Kinderärztin, Zahnärztin und Frauenärztin) und besitzt Führerschein wie Pilotenlizenz. In den 1990er Jahren kandidierte sie mehrmals für das Amt der US-Präsidentin. Als letzte Bekanntmachung gab Mattel 2005 Barbies''Trennung von ''Ken bekannt; es soll in ihrem Leben einen anderen Mann namens Blaine geben. *Als Wissenschaftler Barbies Körpermaße auf einen Menschen umrechneten und übertrugen, kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass ein menschliches Wesen mit den Maßen von Barbie nicht lebensfähig sei. Insbesondere biete der Unterleib nicht genug Platz für alle lebensnotwendigen Organe. *Nach Barbie wurde eine psychische Krankheit benannt: Das „Barbie-Syndrom“ ist der Wunsch, wie die Puppe aussehen zu wollen. Bekannt wurde der Fall der Amerikanerin Cindy Jackson, die in rund 20 Jahren fast 30 Operationen an sich vornehmen ließ und dafür mehr als 50.000 Dollar ausgab. Es gibt auch Männer, die sich durch Schönheitsoperationen in Ken verwandeln lassen (den Ausdruck „Ken-Syndrom“ gibt es aber nicht). Bekanntes deutsches Beispiel ist das Fotomodel Angela Vollrath, das sich selbst zur „Miss Barbie“ erklärte und bis heute versucht, sich durch zahlreiche Schönheitsoperationen ihrem Vorbild anzunähern. *Bereits in den 1960er-Jahren erschienen Bücher, in denen Barbie die Hauptrolle spielte; diese gibt es heute noch. *Bislang sind mehrere Videospiele mit Barbie auf Commodore 64, PC, NES, Nintendo Wii, Game Boy/Game Boy Color/Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Xbox, PlayStationund PlayStation 2 erschienen. *In der Serie Die Simpsons existiert eine Parodie von Barbie, die unter dem Namen Malibu Stacy auftaucht. In der Folge Lisa gegen Malibu Stacy von 1994 lehnt sich Lisa Simpson gegen die sexistischen Sprüche der sprechenden Malibu Stacy auf und produziert gemeinsam mit der Malibu-Stacy-Erfinderin Stacy Lovell eine Gegenpuppe mit Namen Lisa Löwenherz. Die Handlung der Folge basiert lose auf der Kontroverse, die es 1992 um die Veröffentlichung der Teen Talk Barbie in den USA gab. *2000 erschien eine Fernsehproduktion namens Life-Size, in der Tyra Banks die ethnische Barbie-ähnliche Puppe Eve verkörperte. *Die dänisch-norwegische Gruppe Aqua veröffentlichte 1997 ihren weltweiten Hit Barbie Girl (Nummer 1 in über 35 Ländern), der als kontroverse Parodie indirekt der Barbie-Puppe gewidmet ist. Aufgrund der sexuellen Anspielungen im Lied und dem dazugehörigen Video wurde Aqua von Mattel verklagt, was aber keine weiteren Auswirkungen auf den Erfolg des Liedes oder der Gruppe hatte. Die Klage von Mattel wurde im Jahre 2003 endgültig abgewiesen. Seit 2009 dient die Melodie des Songs als Hintergrundmusik in den Werbespots von Mattel. *Barbie ist eine der Hauptfiguren in der Web Serie Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse *Barbie ist mit Ken zusammen Charakter Barbie ist sehr schlau,nett,hilfsbereit,modebewusst,selbstbewusst und talentiert. Sie ist eine Perfektionistin. Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist pink / rosa. Kategorie:Barbie Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Blond Kategorie:Barbie-Schwester